Amberfur's Fate
Fading Ripples Chapter 1: Meet The Band Never enough food... Never enough shelter... Never enough ''anything... Hi. I'm Ripple. And this is my home. Not much, eh? Well, if you were a rogue, you would be thankful to get any decent shelter at all in leaf-bare. ''Anyways, ''I'm the 3rd to youngest in our little, 'band' . Wanna meet the rest of the group, eh? Alright then. The band started out with Lilac's mother, Raspberry. My mother, siblings, and I came in much later, so we only heard the ''legends, ''about how the band started. Today, we recruited 2 cats. A feisty young she-cat, and a troubled young tom. You want to learn about whole band you say? Well, all the members are: Raspberry, Lilac, Ice, Hoot, Lace, Ace, Beetle Silk, Ripple, Acorn, and Wild. The mothers are: Raspberry, Lace, Moon and Ice. The only father's are Beetle and Ace, and they're actually quite new to the band. Oh! I'd almost forgotten. The feisty young she-cat and the troubled young toms' names are: Ribbon, and Mistle. I don't sound like a kit you say? Well, I try. Anyways, enough about the band. Let me show you what really ''happens ''in the band. ... "Ice, please take Lilac on a hunting trip. Oh, and it's about time Hoot learned how to hunt. Lace, would you?" a pale red she-cat addressed a white and pale blue cat, along with another pale red she-cat. Lace and Ice nodded and went to find Lilac and Hoot, both at the very back of the cave. I looked up at Raspberry eagerly, hoping she would let me go hunt. My mother noticed my crystal clear eyes, keen to go hunting. "Oh Ripple. It will be your turn soon, I promise little one." my mother purred. Then, Wild and Acorn, my brother and sister, pricked their ears. They both had just awaken from their nap. "Her turn for what?" yawned Wild, my brother. "Nothing dear. Go back to sleep." my mother soothed quietly. "But I'm hungry!" Wild complained. "Oh, my dear. I haven't any milk for you left. But don't worry, I'm sure Ice, Lilac, Hoot, and Lace will bring back some prey." she gently mewed to her kit. Acorn's tail slightly twitched as she crumpled herself up in a ball-shape. Suddenly, my mother's eyes grew serious. "Shh! I don't want you two waking up Acorn. She's still recovering from sickness." my mother hushed us. Wild scrunched his berry pink nose. "She smells funny." Wild said. My mother wrapped her tail around us. "I know honey, it's just that she's ill. Don't worry, me and Raspberry will go out for more herbs for her later." my mother meowed. "Mommy? How did you learn so much about herbs?" a voice rasped weakly from behind us. Mother, Wild, and myself whipped our heads around and saw Acorn blinking her eyes, sticky with pus. "Well, I was a medicine cat before we left the clans and-" mother paused, mid-sentence. "Clans?" Wild echoed. Memories shot through me like lightning bolts. ''Clan... Primrosestar... Finchkit... Mallowkit... Boulderfur... Medicine cat... Then, an image popped into my head. I was playing on the grass with this... kit. She was talking to me! Other kits came along and we started batting each other with our paws sheathed. "Finchkit! Mallowkit! Ripplekit! Wildkit! Acornkit!" a voice called. It sounded like my mother. What strange names they have... I thought as I watched the kits scurrying back to their mother's. Then, a gray-blue she-cat caught my eye. That's me! I thought. While the kits were dashing back, Finchkit was dragging behind. She seemed so familiar... Like a sister... Then, there was a faint crowing noise coming from above the kits. I looked up and saw an eagle and I stared up in horror as the other kits and myself ran ahead while Finchkit was still lagging behind. The eagle slowly flew down and snatched Finchkit in it's jaws. '' ''The other kits and myself looked back in horror. My mother shoved us behind her as she jumped up and tried to reach for Finchkit. Me and the other kits were still looking in horror, while my mother was still calling to Finchkit. Then, I realized something. She must be my sister! And Mallowkit must be my brother? But how could it be? Did they ''die ''before we met Raspberry and the band? My mother's mew snatched me back to reality. "How could you? Finchkit and Mallowkit were our sister and brother weren't they? I was a clan cat! You lied to us all this time?" I wailed. From the horrified looks of Acornkit and Wildkit, I could tell that they had the same vision. More coming soon... Blueleaf245... Category:Blueleaf245's Stuff Category:She-Cats